A Drop In The Ocean
by Omya-chan
Summary: Concours : Aussi perdu que libre, une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, des souvenirs entremêlés et la douleur qui humaine, est universelle. Depuis, il adulait la mer autant qu'il la craignait, sa rencontre avec cet homme avait façonné sa vie tandis qu'aujourd'hui les chaines qui le retenaient, exploses une à une dans l'écume.


Hello tout le monde ! Alors bon voilà ma participation au concours de Nathdawn avec « A Drop In The Ocean ».  
Je vais aller m'auto-fouetter ensuite histoire d'arriver à publier la suite de Fierté Partagée et de Trust dans la foulée mais je préfère ne rien garantir… [#béta : Sado-Maso ? Intéressant…].  
Enfin merci à Nath pour avoir eu l'idée de ce concours, on en aura lu des fics magnifiques grâce à lui x).

Sinon cet OS est principalement centré sur Sanji mais ce n'est pas un point de vu interne, je reste en mode omniscient parce que, bah je trouvais ça mieux. Mon but premier a été de rendre ce qu'il se passait le plus réaliste possible, car à mes yeux c'est un événement « naturel de la vie » qui est tout à fait susceptible d'arriver dans One Piece (enfin non ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais mais… #béta : on ne sait jamais !)

Je me suis d'ailleurs rendu compte d'une sorte de fil conducteur dans cette histoire, aussi tiré par les cheveux que le phénomène du temps dans ton « l'écueil des souvenirs » Nath xD, à voir si vous aussi vous le verrez !

Bref vous verrez bien, mais pour rejoindre encore une fois Nath et les nombreuses personnes ici en accord avec elle sur ce point, les reviews « méchantes » sont inutiles, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives (et ça, c'est moi qui le juge) en revanche taper un seul mot simplement pour essayer de me blesser et vous réveillerez Bad-Omya. Un monstre cruel qui sommeille en moi et qui va vous réduire en charpie rien que parce que ça va la faire marrer de vous montrer ce que veut dire « critiquer » et « exploiter » les points faibles d'une histoire.

Voiiiilà, sur ces belles paroles je vous rappelle les mots obligatoires du concours et vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS auquel je tiens beaucoup !

Mots : **Blessure** /** Douleur **/ **Bateau** / **Sang** / **Fièvre**.  
+ Interdiction d'écrire la phrase « **Je t'aime** ».

Paring : ZoSan / SanZo dans le sens que vous préférez parce que c'est légèrement évoqué mais j'aime à rappeler encore une fois que c'est au fond de la tête de blondinet que j'ai vraiment plongé cette fois-ci et les autres Mugi sont tous présents ;) !  
Rating : T  
Disclamer : One Pièce appartient à Maitre Eiichiro Oda et cet OS sort tout droit de ma tête dérangée.

Merci à Estrella-san, ma béta, pour sa correction et tous ses conseils !

Ah et encore une petite chose pour ceux qui comme moi aime à lire en musique (ça donne vraiment une autre dimension aux textes, non ?), je vous conseille une playlist de musiques douces, au mieux composée uniquement de chanson de SafetySuit, je vous en donne quelques titres : « Apology », « Stay », « What If », « Believe », « Find A Way », « Gone Away », « Never Stop », « Something I Said », et « Life In The Pain » (donc les paroles devaient au départ être utilisées pour faire de cette histoire une song-fic).

* * *

**A Drop In The Ocean.**

Bercé par les vagues, un gigantesque **bateau** à tête de lion faisait face au soleil levant. L'astre lumineux caressait de ses rayons le plancher de bois, les voiles blanches ondulaient sous la brise et tout en haut du mât, un rectangle noir où prônait une tête de mort, flottait au gré du vent. Le crâne surmonté d'un célèbre chapeau de paille souriait de toutes ses dents face à ce nouveau jour qui commençait. Pendant ce temps, les membres de cet équipage délirant s'enfonçaient un peu plus sous leur couette, profitant au maximum des derniers moments de sommeil que leur accordait le crépuscule.

Seule une tête blonde bien matinale repoussa sans ménagement un tas d'algue pour s'extirper de son lit avec délice. S'étirant lentement, le pirate entendit le son étouffé d'un végétal marin, grognant et pestant après l'étoile la plus brillante de notre fragment de galaxie. Mais il suffit au blond de rabattre la couette sur ledit végétal pour qu'à nouveau le silence de la pièce ne soit rompu par la respiration apaisée des compagnons.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'air libre, Sanji ferma les yeux un instant, laissant la chaleur du soleil réchauffer sa peau avec bonheur. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, comme l'avait prédit Nami-chérie. La journée s'annonçait magnifique.  
En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cuisine, son léger sourire s'agrandit. La vue de cette pièce sacrée à ses yeux, de chacun de ses instruments lustrés et brillants suspendus aux murs, de son plan de travail semblant n'attendre que ses mains et nombre d'ingrédients qu'il cachait presque jalousement dans cette partie du navire lui faisait toujours chavirer le cœur.

Cuisiner avait toujours été sa passion. Depuis le début. Alors qu'il faisait face à des parents désintéressés, il s'était pris d'amour pour les fourneaux et avait commencé à découvrir les possibilités infinies qu'offrait cet art. Il avait fini par monter à bord de ce bateau de croisière comme marmiton et sa curiosité n'avait fait que grandir au contact de ces adultes partageant sa passion. Puis il avait découvert cette légende et All Blue était devenu son rêve, son but, un objectif qu'il avait juré d'atteindre à n'importe quel prix.  
Même s'il était le seul à y croire, jamais il ne laisserait tomber. Jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne le portent plus, que son cœur cesse de battre et ses os soient réduits en poussière, il avait promis, et un jour il la trouverait. Il savait qu'il la trouverait.

Seulement tout lui avait semblé s'écrouler le jour où ce navire pirate avait attaqué leur bateau.  
Le navire de Zeff au Pied Rouge.

Ce sentiment de rage et d'impuissance qu'il avait d'abord éprouvée à l'encontre de cet homme. Puis, lorsque cette mer qu'il chérissait tant avait refermé ses bras glacés sur lui et que la peur s'était complétement emparée de son cœur, il s'était senti si misérable, si honteux d'avoir prétendu pouvoir un jour découvrir ce jardin d'Eden aquatique que les Dieux de la mer gardaient si jalousement !  
Cette nuit-là, il avait senti la mort l'emporter.

Les dernières bulles d'oxygène ayant fini par quitter son corps, il s'était vu couler vers les profondeurs. Il ne sentait déjà plus rien, ni l'eau gelée qui lui broyait les os, ni la **douleur** lancinante que créait la pression sous-marine à l'intérieur de son crâne, même plus ses poumons brûlants qui lui avaient semblés se rétracter à l'intérieur de son corps si fort que le vide laissé entre ses côtes lui donnait la nausée. Cette nuit-là, il s'était vu recracher ses boyaux, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres bleutées, plongeant dans les ténèbres bleutées des abysses, ne laissant en souvenir de son existence que la bouillit d'un corps autrefois humain

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas halluciné lorsqu'il avait aperçu cet éclat doré juste avant que ses paupières ne recouvrent son monde par un voile noir qu'il pensait éternel.

Mais il avait rouvert les yeux, sur un soleil éclatant si différent du royaume des ombres où il avait sombré plutôt. Ce soleil si lumineux et rassurant qu'il l'avait regardé sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à s'en brûler les rétines et que son image flamboyante s'y inscrive à jamais. Il avait senti ses larmes brûlantes tracer des sillons incandescents sur ses joues et s'était finalement redressé, embrassant du regard pour la première fois ce paysage vide, solitaire, isolé... Une oasis au milieu d'un désert océanique. Cette eau qui s'étendait à l'infini, s'incurvant avec la terre et lui donnant le vertige. Puis cet homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Cet homme qui ne pouvait qu'être celui qui l'avait ramené à la surface. Cet homme qui l'avait traité d'avorton et qui avait piétiné son cœur aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait fait avec sa tête.

Cet homme, Zeff aux Pieds Rouges.  
Ce capitaine qui n'utilisait jamais ses mains.  
Ce corsaire, pilleur, voleur, tueur.  
Ce cuisinier dont les jambes étaient devenues des couteaux de boucher.  
Ce pirate, qui avait décidé de sauver sa vie à cause d'un rêve stupide.  
D'une légende qu'on racontait aux enfants.  
D'un espoir qui guidait son cœur et sa vie depuis si longtemps.

De quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Quelque chose de lui qu'il avait retrouvé dans cet enfant aux yeux reflétant toutes les nuances de l'océan.

Sanji sourit doucement en pensant au vieux pirate à qui il devait tout. Mais au fond de ses entrailles, son estomac se tordait et ses boyaux semblaient agités de convulsions. Il n'était pas malade. Juste mal, comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. L'appétit lui manquait ces derniers temps mais il se forçait à manger, ne sachant que trop bien qu'en mer, tout pouvait basculer en un battement de cil.

Plongé dans ses pensées et les yeux tournés vers son assiette, il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses compagnons. Nami trouvait le manque flagrant de cœurs roses se dégageant de son corps plutôt déstabilisant et Robin était rongée par une curiosité qu'elle savait déplacée. Chopper avait commencé à chercher s'il existait des remèdes contre la mélancolie, en vain, et Usopp ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au cuisinier toute la journée comme si celui-ci risquait à tout moment de décider de sauter à la mer.

Quant à Zoro, second de l'équipage, bretteur et accessoirement amant d'une certaine tête d'ampoule, commençait lui aussi à en avoir ras le Marimo de ce manque d'énergie du cuistot.

Ce fut pourquoi après le repas, il décida de rester seul avec le blond dans son antre et d'abuser un peu de sa personne histoire de le réveiller. Mais même lié à lui le plus intimement possible, il avait toujours ce désagréable sentiment d'éloignement. Sanji avait beau répondre avec toute sa fougue à son désir, il restait ce malaise que même lui ne parvenait pas à dissiper.

Rhabillé, le blond jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son amant qui le fixait depuis quelques minutes. Pas que sa présence le dérangeait mais, en général, le vert évitait de trop s'attarder après ce genre d'ébat diurne.

Le vert poussa un gros soupir et, s'approchant du cuisinier, il prit son visage dans ses mains avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était puissant, presque à sens unique, et pourtant étrangement tendre. L'étreinte qui suivit y ressembla et ce fut gêné, et toujours silencieux, que le vert finit par le lâcher avant de quitter la pièce en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Sanji rit intérieurement face à cette réaction tendre et réconfortante qu'avait eue son Marimo à son encontre, sans même comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

Il se sentait mieux bizarrement, le bretteur lui faisait toujours cet effet apaisant, et, à présent motivé, il se décida à préparer deux cocktails pour ses déesses qui bronzaient près de la proue, et peut-être un petit quelque chose aux autres aussi…

* * *

Le soleil était toujours aussi éclatant, et les deux filles de l'équipage profitaient avec bonheur de ses rayons en se délectant du liquide coloré et sucré apporté par le cuistot. Non loin, Chopper faisait sécher des herbes en sirotant un jus de fruit et Sanji tendait une bouteille de cola au cyborg qui bricolait le gouvernail lorsqu'un cri caractéristique leur parvient aux oreilles.

« _ Oh, Navigatrice-san voilà le News-Coo. »

Robin sourit en relevant ses lunettes de soleil tandis que la rousse se retourna rapidement pour faire signe à l'oiseau de descendre. Après avoir été tous dispersés et avoir suivi la guerre à Marineford uniquement grâce aux médias, les pirates au Chapeau de Paille avaient investis dans un abonnement au GrandLine News paraissant tous les trois jours. Nami récupéra ainsi avec joie le journal et remercia l'oiseau d'un vague geste de la main. Pourtant le facteur aérien ne repartit pas, et continua de fouiller dans sa sacoche, s'attirant le regard des cinq pirates présents sur le pont supérieur.

Une grosse enveloppe blanche finit par être jetée sur la chaise longue de la rousse tandis qu'en un battement d'aile, le pélican disparaissait déjà dans les nuages cotonneux qui s'amassaient à l'Est.  
La navigatrice s'était penchée pour ramasser l'enveloppe et, la retournant d'une main, elle leva les yeux vers le blond.

« _ Hum... Il semble qu'elle soit pour toi, Sanji-kun. »

Saisissant le papier, le cuisinier remarqua effectivement son prénom écrit à l'encre noire dans un coin ainsi que le nom de leur équipage et celui du bateau. Mais… Ses doigts ne semblaient pas résolus à l'ouvrir. Les pattes de mouche lui rappelaient l'écriture de Patty qui se faisait toujours sermonner à cause de ses notes illisibles.

Si ses Nakamas comptaient plus que tout pour lui, leurs regards interrogateurs faisaient à nouveau se tordre son estomac. Alors, il préféra s'excuser en prétendant ouvrir l'enveloppe après qu'il aurait préparé le déjeuner.

Luffy, bien sage sur sa balançoire à siroter un gigantesque biberon de jus de pomme, devait donc encore rester tranquille un moment. Ainsi, le cuisinier fila s'enfermer dans la cuisine et s'assit, l'enveloppe posée bien à plat sur la table devant lui.

Lorsque ses mains tremblantes finirent enfin par décacheter le papier, il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher à lui-même ce qu'il savait être à l'intérieur. De sa main droite, il commença par en sortir une liasse de feuilles, puis une photographie et enfin un couteau de cuisine dont la vue lui brûla la gorge jusqu'au cœur.

Le prenant délicatement entre ses doigts, le blond repéra toute suite le Z au rouge écaillé gravé dans le manche. Zeff l'avait acheté juste après qu'ils aient tous les deux échappés à la mort sur ce rocher isolé. Il avait dit qu'il s'agissait du premier pas vers leur bateau restaurant et s'était servi sans culpabilité dans les sous que le gosse qui l'accompagnait avait gagnés en cirant des chaussures pour le faire graver à son nom.

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres du jeune homme en repensant à la colère qu'il avait piqué en le découvrant. En plus de ça, ce vieux crouton ne lui avait jamais permis d'y toucher.

L'avoir entre ses mains lui faisait tout drôle, mais c'est en le retournant pour mieux l'examiner que son cœur rata un battement. Un S bleu peint de la même peinture dans un état analogue se détachait sur la garde de l'autre côté du manche. Sa vision se troubla l'espace d'une seconde alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la photographie prise le jour de l'ouverture du Baratie. Zeff tout sourire venait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et fixait l'objectif triomphant alors que lui, mains sur la tête, tentait de se recoiffer en fusillant le moustachu du regard.

Dépliant lentement les feuilles posées à côté, le blond dut se mordre la lèvre pour que le papier reste lisible au travers de ses cils qui commençaient à s'humidifier.  
Les deux premières pages étaient effectivement de Patty et l'ancien détenu avait dû s'appliquer car le blond n'eut pas de mal à y déchiffrer ce qui y était écrit.

« _Salut Sanji, je ne sais pas trop quand tu recevras cette lettre sur GrandLine alors bon tant pis, ici on est le 17 mai..._

« Cela faisait donc déjà cinq jours », pensa douloureusement le pirate.

_... la vérité c'est que ça fait un petit moment que le patron va pas fort, mais tu le connais toujours à dire qu'on f'rait mieux d'accélérer plutôt que de nous occuper de lui. Et puis il nous engueulait toujours comme avant, pestant comme quoi le seul bon cuistot de ce navire avait foutu les voiles avec une bande de pirate ! Il a fait fuir plein de clients à force de raconter c't'histoire partout mais bon ils revenaient toujours pour la bouffe..._

Le blond cligna violement et rapidement des yeux pour empêcher l'eau salée d'en franchir la barrière, alors qu'un léger rire desserrait un peu sa gorge.

_... Bref le patron quoi.  
Et puis je crois que la maladie l'a foudroyé, personne s'y attendait, lui encore moins. Il s'est mis à cracher du __**sang**__ alors on l'a forcé à se reposer mais j'crois que de toute manière y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne s'est jamais épargné et puis il a eu le temps de pas mal malmener son corps pendant sa vie de pirate__**(1)**__..._

La feuille se froissa dans sa main, alors qu'il lui était devenu impossible de restreindre ses tremblements.  
Alors que chaque bouffée d'oxygène se transformait en liquide incandescent au contact de ses cordes vocales, la fumée de cigarette ne lui était jamais apparue aussi âcre.

_... Il a encore passé deux semaines comme ça. Gueulant toujours après tout le monde, même sur l'toubib lorsqu'il lui a refusé de tester une nouvelle sauce alors qu'il essayait de lui prescrire des médocs..._

Les sons se brisaient dans sa gorge et semblait lui entailler la peau alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

_...Au final je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Son état s'est juste empiré et à la fin il ne pouvait plus bouger... alors on a fermé l'resto. Je crois que c'est là qu'il a le plus gueulé. Il passait son temps à taper tous ceux qui s'approchaient avec sa jambe de bois ou alors il nous envoyait ses pompes à la gueule. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps mais il avait encore la pêche de nous en foutre une bonne..._

Sanji ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de s'effacer en imaginant la scène décrite par Patty.

_... On voulait le forcer à te prévenir mais il a toujours refusé, et quand avec Carne on a essayé de le faire en cachette je te dis pas la trempe qu'on s'est pris..._

Pourtant en lui, il sentait ses os exploser un à un. Comme si transformés en milliers de bouts de verres, ils déchiraient sa chair de l'intérieur.

_... Et puis une ça a été plus grave, il..._

Le blond nota la rature. Hésitation de Pat ? Rectification d'un autre ayant jugé ses mots trop directs ? Les traits noirs griffonnés sur deux lignes avaient de nouveau laissé s'échapper de sa poitrine le peu d'espoir qui lui restait. Inspirant une autre bouffée de nicotine, encore plus écœurante, il passa à la seconde feuille.

_... Il était vachement fier de toi, il a fini par arrêter de se débattre et a choppé ton avis de recherche qu'il gardait accroché au-dessus de sa table de chevet. Il nous a fait peur à tous lorsqu'il s'est redressé d'un coup et qu'il à recommencer à nous hurler dessus. « Vous êtes vraiment une bande de bons à rien !» Qu'y gueulait. «Voyez au moins lui c'est qu'un sale cornichon, qui est resté collé à ma jambe de bois des années mais au moins maintenant ce satané gosse a foutu l'camp !» Il en démordait pas, et il continuait à nous ressasser toutes les fois où tu t'étais coupé en préparant les crudités ou que tu t'étais brûlé à cause des cuissons. Mais à la fin, il a tapé le mur côté océan avec ton affiche et il a crié : «Mais ce foutu gamin, bah il est le seul à avoir eu les couilles de se lancer et si un jour quelqu'un doit trouver All Blue et bien ça ne pourra être que lui !_».

La feuille posée sur la table, les doigts agités de tics nerveux, incapable d'allumer un de ses autres tubes de goudron, la vision rendue floue par un torrent salé qu'il était devenu incapable de contrôler, le blond n'était pas sûr de pouvoir achever sa lecture.

Dehors, les voix de Luffy, Usopp et Brook qui jouaient à chat lui parvenaient sous formes de rires plus ou moins particuliers.  
Et derrière eux, le bruit caractéristique du métal qui touche le sol à intervalles régulières. Le Marimo s'amusait donc à faire des flexions accroupies et en sautillant, soulevant en rythme une énorme barre de fonte.

L'image de son amant qui s'imposa à lui fit redoubler ses larmes. À nouveau, il se sentait si misérable. Pourquoi au fond de lui aurait-il tant voulu voir le vert entrer à ce moment-là et se réfugier dans ses bras, comme un enfant ayant fait un cauchemar ? Il avait froid, un froid qu'il n'avait jamais connu même dans les profondeurs de l'océan où, enfant, il avait failli se perdre. Et cette source glacée émanait de lui, s'engouffrait dans chaque interstice de sa peau et accentuait ses tremblements, alors qu'une curiosité malsaine le poussait à reposer ses yeux sur la page noircie.

_... Bref quand l'doc est arrivé et il lui a filé des calmants. Après il a plus trop souffert... Il a fermé les yeux et il est parti en nous disant de ne jamais arrêter de cuisiner parce que sinon on s'rait vraiment des cons..._

Ses sanglots ravalés, un nouveau bâton de la mort au coin de la bouche, le blond cherchait en vain un moyen d'évacuer cette douleur qui l'écrasait en silence.

_... Après ça, y a deux, trois nouvelles recrues qu'on voulut se barrer comme ça, alors avec Carne et les autres on leur a cassé la gueule avant de les jeter dans une barque pour l'continent._

_On a décidé que de toute manière on continuerait à le faire marcher, nous, notre bateau flottant. Y aura juste pas de prochain patron, avec Carne on essayera de coordonner tout quand même, alors t'inquiète pas trop..._

Cette dernière phrase lui arracha un rire étranglé. Comment ne pourrait-il pas s'inquiéter avec ces deux-là aux commandes ?

_...Enfin, hier les gars sont revenus de l'incinérateur et on a réalisé son dernier vœu en répandant ses cendres à la mer, alors t'inquiète pas..._

La répétition de la dernière demande de son ancien collègue lui faisait étrangement mal. Non, il ne s'était pas inquiété. À aucun moment il ne s'était inquiété pour l'homme à qui il devait tout alors que celui-ci s'éteignait peu à peu.

Et alors qu'il se sentait rongé par cette culpabilité injustifiée, il se força à lire les dernières lignes :

_... Il était bourru et toujours en train de gueuler sur tout le monde mais c'était un bon patron. On a tous vu la prime de ton avis de recherche, elle est vraiment ridicule ! Alors t'as intérêt à bosser pour trouver All Blue, hein espèce de sale petit marmiton !_

_On se reverra quand vous repasserez par ici ! Ah et la troisième feuille on l'a trouvé dans les affaires du patron._

_Ps : Carne insiste pour te dire que c'est lui qui a corrigé les fautes.»_

Le cœur emprisonné dans un étau glacé et le front brûlant de** fièvre**, le blond plia doucement les deux premières feuilles de papier jauni avant de les remettre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Il y glissa aussi la photo puis rangea le tout dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, ne gardant entre ses doigts crispés que le couteau gravé et la troisième feuille envoyée par les cuisiniers du Baratie.

Il se leva avec précaution, tant il était certain que tous ses muscles avaient disparu. Cependant, ses jambes acceptèrent tout de même de le mener jusqu'à son plan de travail. Délogeant un de ses couteaux du même gabarit de son encoche de bois, il y glissa doucement celui de Zeff et rangea l'autre dans un tiroir. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le pirate essuya par réflexe les restes d'humidité qui lui collaient aux joues et fixa le reflet que lui offrait le hublot de sa cuisine.

Un visage pâle, des yeux éteints et en arrière-plan le déferlement de l'océan qui accompagnait joyeusement le magnifique soleil qui régnait dans le ciel.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si perdu ? Tout ce qui l'avait suivi dans cette immensité turquoise, il l'avait toujours, ici sur ce bateau. Rien ne manquait là où il vivait, mais son cœur se sentait perdu. Complètement perdu.

Privé de la seule attache qu'il avait finalement tissée avec un endroit fixe.  
Un point de retour.  
Une personne qui aurait dû l'accueillir à son retour.  
Comme une famille, ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'une maison, d'une île natale, d'un pays d'origine...

Mais à présent perdu au milieu des eaux, il se sentait comme sur ce rocher vide et solitaire... Abandonné du reste du monde, sans personne pour s'inquiéter de son absence, sans même personne pour se souvenir qu'il existait.

Refoulant ses larmes, le cuisinier s'agrippa aux rebords du meuble, se forçant à quitter l'océan des yeux.

« _ Euh... Sanji, ça ne va pas ? »

Il avait senti le canonnier se glisser dans la pièce peu avant, sans doute venu récupérer ses outils qui trainaient ENCORE dans la salle à manger.

« _ Panne d'inspiration. »

Sa voix rouillée lui avait agressé les oreilles mais le frisé ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

« _ Hein ? Toi en panne d'idée ! C'est impo...

_ Usopp. »

Le nom à peine soufflé avait tranché l'air, et le canonnier s'était arrêté net, attendant la suite, anxieux.

« _ J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, articula difficilement le cuisinier. Il y a encore des restes au frigo, demande aux filles pour la combinaison et servez-vous dedans. Mais empêche Luffy de s'introduire dans la réserve. Je ne me sens pas trop bien, alors... je… je vais aller me reposer.

_ Mh, ok. Tu veux que j'aille demander à Chopper de t'occulter, tu es peut-être malade ? »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux le blond croisa le regard inquiet de son nakama dans la vitre et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« _ Non, ne t'en fais pas, je préfèrerais ne pas être dérangé. Dis à Chopper que j'irai le voir plus tard si ça ne va pas mieux. »

Compréhensif, le long-nez hocha la tête et disparut sur le pont.  
Cette feuille qu'il n'osait toujours pas déplier était froissée dans sa main gauche. Le blond empoigna l'échelle situé au fond de la pièce et gravit les quelques barreau donnant accès au jardin au-dessus de la cuisine, avant de s'emparer d'un cordage et de se hisser en haut du mât d'artimon. Son ascension rapide et souple était passée totalement inaperçue et il finit par s'asseoir souplement contre le bois sur la plate-forme circulaire, pratiquement jamais utilisée par l'équipage.

S'allumant une autre cigarette, il ignora la cacophonie curieuse qui entrait dans sa cuisine. Au-dessus de lui, des nuages filandreux rattrapaient le bateau et propageaient la fraîcheur de leurs ombres sur la mer, faisant frissonner de plus belle son corps fiévreux.

Il se sentait à nouveau si mal. Tout son système digestif se tordait en lui, broyant ses entrailles, et des haut-le-cœur remontaient son corps comme une fumée brûlante. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce sentiment lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la jambe qu'un certain pirate avait dû sacrifier pour laisser à un gamin rachitique et insignifiant, un sac de vivre. _**(2)**_

Ces presque trois mois d'enfer lui avaient appris à craindre la mer autant qu'il avait pu l'aimer.

Voir un ancien pirate manger sa propre chair pour survivre, lui avait appris ce que 'tenir à la vie' voulait vraiment dire.  
Apprendre qu'un homme pouvait décider d'en sauver un autre sans raison l'avait fait pleurer.

Et il avait de nouveau juré à cet océan maudit que plus jamais il ne laissera qui que ce soit avoir faim devant ses yeux. Que plus jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un en arriver à de telles extrémités en sa présence.  
Il avait juré à cet océan adulé qu'il remboursera sa dette, qu'il nourrirait tous ceux qui se présenteront à lui le ventre vide. Homme, femme, bon, mauvais, pirate, civil ou marine, tout cela ou rien à la fois, ça n'aurait pas d'importance.  
Il deviendrait cuisinier.  
Un vrai cette fois, et il dévouerait sa vie au rêve de ce vieil homme qui aurait juste pu le laisser couler.

Pourtant il avait fini par partir, courir de nouveau après des chimères et laisser cette vie concrète qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir loin derrière lui. Et à présent c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, qu'il était revenu au point de départ. Un petit garçon prisonnier de ses cauchemars et qui calmait ses angoisses, _seul,_ sous ses couvertures au milieu du dortoir bruyant d'un navire de croisière.

Un enfant sans attaches, qui voulait se donner l'air fort alors qu'il tremblait en fumant ce petit bâtonnet blanc. Rendu accro depuis longtemps, c'était la plus belle et grande preuve de sa faiblesse. Il lui avait toujours fallu de quoi faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de fort.

Et il en était de même avec ses costumes, ses manières de gentleman, ou son soit disant « amour des femmes »... Il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer pour aucun des trois, à présent tout lui était naturel. Seulement au début, tout ça n'était encore qu'un simple masque, de quoi protéger son cœur terrifié d'un jour mourir noyé sans personne pour le réchauffer dans ces eaux glaciales, ou bien de voir quelqu'un obligé de sacrifier un de ses membres pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Il ne serait jamais assez fort pour faire une chose pareille, il n'était pas comme ce type aux cheveux vert qui n'avait pas hésité à tenter de se couper les pieds pour sauver ses compagnons. Il n'était pas comme Luffy prêt à rire de toutes les fois où la mort avait bien voulu l'épargner. Il n'était pas comme Nico Robin, cette femme qui n'avait jamais hésité sur la voie à suivre, même lorsqu'elle avait tout perdu, même lorsqu'il lui avait fallu traiter avec des hors-la-loi et même lorsqu'on lui avait demandé sa vie en échange de celle de six personnes qui ne savaient rien d'elle.

Il n'avait jamais aimé soulever des poids ou lire énormément de bouquins et il n'était jamais parvenu à croquer vraiment cette vie à pleine dents. Comme si cette dernière ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la mort d'un homme soit comme une renaissance pour lui ? Dès que ce point fixe où il aurait pu revenir avait disparu, c'était comme si des chaines présentes depuis des années avait été arrachées de son corps. Était-ce si horrible de ne pouvoir croire que cet homme attendait encore quelque chose de lui en l'observant depuis un paradis quelconque ?

Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en l'océan, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus des dieux.  
Au cœur de ce maelstrom de sentiments contraires, il se replia sur lui-même et se contenta d'attendre que ses émotions s'apaisent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, le soleil était bas à l'horizon. Pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité pour ses compagnons, il descendit rapidement de son perchoir. La voile rouge rayée de blanc camoufla la descente peu assurée de ses muscles ankylosés et il rejoignit sa cuisine sans qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne l'aperçut.  
Il avait délaissé les estomacs de ses amis et avait manqué à son devoir. Se concentrant sur le travail de ses mains, le blond s'interdit de penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce soir, il allait leur préparer un festin.

Cette fin d'après-midi-là, étrangement le chef se servit d'un couteau rangé dans un tiroir, plutôt que de celui laissé à sa place sur son plan de travail.

Lorsqu'un Luffy morose capta enfin la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait de la cuisine, il retrouva le sourire. Il détestait quand ses nakamas n'allaient pas bien, mais quand c'était son cuisinier il fallait avouer que c'était encore plus horrible. Ce fut donc avec un grand cri de joie qu'il se propulsa en direction du paradis de son estomac affamé. Chopper, Brook, Usopp et Franky le suivirent à la trace tandis que les filles s'y rendirent de manière plus calme et que le bretteur posa ses altères avec un imperceptible sourire.

Lorsqu'un boulet de canon explosa la porte, le cuisinier se préparait déjà à l'épingler au plafond. Seulement il n'eut le temps de rien, tant son capitaine le prit au dépourvu en enroulant ses membres extensibles autour de lui dans un câlin étouffant.

« _ Lu... Luffy ?

_ Tu sais Sanji, peu importe ce qui arrive, vous tous ici vous serez toujours ma famille. »

Le blond ne fut pas sûr que le petit brun se rende vraiment compte de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses mots sur son cœur mais il répondit néanmoins doucement à l'étreinte, murmurant un inaudible remerciement.

Le chapeau de paille le lâcha avec un grand sourire et se scotcha à sa chaise en tapant des couverts sur la table dans l'espoir de faire accélérer le service de son cuisinier.  
Souriant toujours, ce dernier soupira néanmoins devant cet idiot vorace et perspicace.

S'il n'avait pas faim en descendant tout à l'heure, le câlin offert par son capitaine semblait lui avoir rouvert l'appétit. Le blond prit donc place à table avec eux pour le plus grand plaisir de ses nakamas, s'installant entre Nami et le petit médecin. Ce dernier lui fit son sourire le plus adorable et glissa sur ses genoux un petit paquet rempli de sucreries colorées. L'attention sincère et dénuée d'arrière-pensée du plus jeune de leur groupe lui fit un bien fou et, caressant affectueusement la petite tête poilue, il rangea les bonbons dans sa poche.

« _ Sanji-kun ? »

À sa droite la navigatrice lui souriait, alors que d'une main elle tordait la figure de son capitaine dans une position peu commune.

« _ Oui ma douce Nami ?

_ Il y avait plein de mandarines mûres aujourd'hui sur mes arbres, je t'en ai cueilli une dizaine, je crois que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde qu'on puisse goûter une de tes délicieuses tartes demain matin au petit-déjeuner ! »

La jolie rousse détruisait petit à petit le visage du brun avec une force effrayante mais son visage à son encontre n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Le don d'une dizaine de ses précieuses mandarines et les compliments sur sa cuisine lui donnèrent soudain l'envie d'être à demain. De pouvoir cuisiner cette tarte qui rendrait ses nakamas heureux même si ça l'éloignait d'avantage de la présence de Zeff, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'envie de voir le soleil se lever le lendemain.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale et son cœur se réchauffa légèrement quand Franky et Brook improvisèrent un mini-concert, revisitant leur répertoire de chansons délirantes et bien souvent paillardes. Il rit franchement à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, son ventre se crispait involontairement sous de douloureuses courbatures.

Puis tous se levèrent, laissant les fantômes de son passé s'accrocher à nouveau à son cœur. Le blond fut alors surprit de voir le canonnier faire demi-tour et s'emparer d'une pile d'assiette pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'évier. Le métisse lui sourit doucement en continuant son travail et l'amitié présente dans ce simple geste fit à nouveau fuir les spectres.

Les deux nakamas débarrassèrent ainsi la table dans un silence apaisant, et c'est le cœur plus léger que le blond commença la vaisselle tandis que le long-nez partait rejoindre son lit. Le contact des assiettes, l'odeur de mousse, tout semblait lui rappeler irrémédiablement les longs jours passés avec Zeff. Les secrets que ce vieux pirate bourru avait fini par lui transmettre, ce talent qu'il lui avait permis d'obtenir, ce rêve qu'il lui avait légué.

Les pétales d'une fleur éclatèrent à sa droite tandis qu'une main fine et gracile apparaissait sous ses yeux. Les doigts longs et fins étaient délicatement refermés sur la tige d'un coquelicot au rouge éclatant. Le membre solitaire se redressa et laissa glisser son présent dans un fin vase au bout du plan de travail avant de disparaître sous une pluie de nouveaux pétales mauves.

Le blond essuya ses propres mains couvertes de mousse avant de tourner vers lui la petite étiquette accrochée à la fleur.

« _On dit que les coquelicots apportent l'apaisement et la consolation. Que leur parfum calme les âmes et leur couleur joyeuse réchauffe les cœurs.  
Celui-ci est chargé de tout l'amour que chacun se porte ici, voilà pourquoi il est si éclatant._ »

Comme à son habitude Robin semblait être au courant de tout, mais le blond ne lui en voulait pas. La brune savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut et cette écriture en arabesque tournait en spirale autour de son cœur, réchauffant encore un peu cette partie de lui engourdie par le froid.

* * *

Lorsque tard dans la nuit le cuisinier sortit enfin de son antre et s'accouda au bastingage en s'allumant une cigarette, de fins nuages serpentaient le ciel. Devant lui, la mer se retrouvait découpée en zones d'ombres et de lumières, reflétant par moment les rayons argentés de la lune.

La fumée douceâtre finit par détendre ses muscles et, écrasant son mégot, le blond sortit de sa poche le paquet de bonbons du petit renne ainsi que la dernière feuille envoyée par ses anciens collègues. Croquant une perle bleue et sucrée, il déplia doucement le papier jauni.

« _ Un problème Marimo ? » Demanda-t-il au vide de sa voix la plus assurée.

Seul un profond soupir lui répondit, avant qu'un bruit de bottes ne se fasse entendre dans son dos et que deux bras musclés ne viennent enserrer durement son torse. Le vert nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant, alors qu'un coup d'œil à la lettre dépliée lui confirmait qu'il avait vu juste quant à la raison de la disparition du blond au déjeuner. Il n'avait rien loupé de l'expression angoissée du cuisinier lorsque celui-ci avait reçu du courrier par l'oiseau facteur. Il était aussi non loin des deux filles de l'équipage lorsque Robin avait achevé d'expliquer à la rousse que les lettres concernaient Zeff au pied rouge, mentor de leur maître-coq.

« _ Il est mort, il y a sept jours » annonça simplement le blond en reportant ses yeux sur la feuille froissée entre ses doigts.

Le papier était couvert de ratures de phrases barrées, de mots changés ou réécrits. Visiblement, le vieux schnock semblait avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais envoyé.

« _ Elle date de la période pendant laquelle on était tous séparés, constata le Marimo.

_ Mh... »

« _Bon alors où est-ce que t'as disparu sale petit con ? Dans les journaux ça gueule que vous êtes tous portés disparus et présumés morts mais va falloir arrêter ces conneries, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour bouger ton cul et aller trouver All Blue ? T'as pas intérêt à être mort comme ça sale petit cornichon._

_Sinon, tu peux m'expliquer cet avis de recherche à la con ? Non seulement ils t'ont collé une prime de merde mais en plus t'as pas été foutu d'obtenir une photo correcte ?! Tu comptes faire fuir toutes les filles de la planète qui auraient pu un tant soit peu supporter ta cuisine fade ? Et puis merde, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de fumer cette merde en bâton, ça pourrit tes papilles et perturbe ta perception des goûts, espèce d'amateur…_

Le vieil homme avait sauté une ligne et Sanji voyait parfaitement l'image du vieux pirate grognon qui pestait tout seul, assis à son bureau.

_...Pat et Carne, ces deux grands abrutis font n'importe quoi en cuisine et les clients n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que le goût de la soupe n'est plus le même. J'te le dis, moi, t'as intérêt à te bouger ! Des restaurants au milieu de la mer, si j'avais pas eu un assistant aussi petit et stupide... Personne ne serait sans doute jamais venu. Un vieux pirate unijambiste ça effrayait tout le monde, un pauvre gosse tête à claque et si appliqué qu'il ne remarquait rien ça les faisait sourire... Et même si la plupart du temps ses plats étaient déguelasses, ils raclaient tous leur assiette. C'est dans ses moment-là que je me disais que peut être les gens réalisaient leur chance de pouvoir manger au milieu des flots de la nourriture, aussi mauvaise soit-elle..._

Deux larmes silencieuses avaient tracé leur chemin sur ses joues et bien qu'il priait pour que le noir les camouffle au sabreur, il était heureux de sentir sa chaleur dans son dos ainsi que sa présence autour de son être.

_...Bref, peu importe les ragots, je le sais parfaitement moi, qu'il faudrait bien plus pour arrêter un gosse aussi borné que toi... Alors où que tu sois bouge-toi un peu. Et quand tu repasseras par ici... T'auras intérêt à être devenu un cuisinier 100 fois meilleur que quand je t'ai dit de partir... Sinon j'aurai du mal à me pardonner d'avoir mis à la porte le meilleur cuistot que j'ai eu l'occasion de former_. »

L'étreinte dans laquelle il s'était blotti s'était resserrée autour de son corps. Il était à nouveau cet enfant qui se cachait dans le noir pour pleurer. Seulement aujourd'hui il n'était plus seul perdu dans ces ténèbres obscures et froides. Et il n'y avait pas que ce Marimo agaçant pour lui tenir chaud au cœur.

Un squelette mentalement dérangé qui enchantait leurs oreilles jours après jours.  
Un cyborg exhibitionniste qui leur avait offert un moyen de poursuivre leurs rêves toujours plus loin sur cet océan périlleux.  
Une archéologue ténébreuse, à la culture infinie qui avait toujours su comment être présente pour eux depuis son arrivée.  
Un petit médecin aux compétences aussi grandes que son cœur, capable de passer des jours entiers à chercher des remèdes aux **blessures** de ses compagnons.  
Un canonnier, menteur et peureux, qui n'avait pourtant jamais hésité se battre à leurs côtés.  
Une navigatrice au sourire ravageur, dont les compétences leur avait permis d'entreprendre ce voyage impossible.  
Et enfin ce capitaine enfantin, illogique, inconscient qui les avait tous entrainé là-dedans. Celui qui avait été le point de départ de leur aventure. Celui qui leur avait offert à tous la chance de voir leurs rêves devenir des objectifs atteignables.

Son Marimo, sabreur et second de leur équipage, rival ou amant en fonction de l'heure, comptait aussi pour beaucoup.

Et chacun d'eux fut présent dans ses rêves cette nuit. Alors qu'au début tout se mélangeait, son esprit se fit claire et limpide, comme s'il ne lui fallait qu'accepter son passé et non le combattre. Il lui semblait qu'il remontait dans le temps... Discernant soudain tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. S'ils s'amusaient à le taquiner sur All Blue, les cuisiniers du navire coulé par Zeff étaient pourtant bien ceux qui avaient entretenu son rêve. Ils avaient recueilli un gosse sale et sans capacités particulières, il l'avait fait engager comme marmiton sur leur propre réputation auprès du capitaine, et il n'avait jamais pensé à les remercier alors qu'il leur devait tant. Trois visages souriants se mirent à rire dans sa tête, semblant se moquer de lui. Ils n'avaient sans aucun doute jamais attendu de remerciement...  
Tout comme ce vieux grincheux n'avait jamais rien attendu en retour de ce sac de vivre qu'il lui avait donné.

Il n'avait pas été enchaîné à cet homme, non. Il était _volontairement_ resté au côté de cette figure imposante, parce que le gamin qu'il était y avait vu une bouée, un adulte sur qui compter… Peut-être une sorte de père qui lui offrirait un endroit où rester, un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler « chez lui ».

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il régnait un silence apaisant dans la pièce et tout semblait de nouveau à sa place. Les gestes du quotidiens qu'il effectuait de façon monotone était les mêmes qu'hier, les mêmes qu'il y a sept jours et les mêmes qu'il y a deux ans.

Lorsqu'il contempla le ciel pâlir à l'horizon et le soleil éclairer la mer ce matin-là, le blond sourit à la mer. Zeff était toujours là, parmi le cobalt des flots et l'ivoire de l'écume. Il ne se retournerait plus. Une fois Luffy seigneur des pirates et la fin de GrandLine conquise, il reviendrait, il repasserait chez _lui_ mais à présent il cesserait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule. Le passé était derrière et All Blue l'attendait devant avec sans nul doute à ses côtés un vieux bonhomme au sourire moqueur.

Ce jour-là, le chef cuisinier d'un navire pirate sourit en utilisant pour la première fois un vieux couteau gravé.

* * *

**1)** Je ne suis plus sûre du fait que les cuisiniers de Zeff soit au courant de son passé mais pour les besoins de l'histoire on va dire que oui.

**2)** Je fais référence à l'histoire originale du manga, celle où Zeff ne perd pas une jambe à cause d'une chaine d'encre mais parce qu'il l'a mangée pour sa propre survie (passage censuré dans l'animé pour cause de « scène trop sanglante » bon faut avouer qu'il y a moins trash...)

* * *

Petit blablabla : Alors voilà j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour que Sanji ne soit pas OOC dans cette histoire mais il y a des moments où même les gens les plus forts redeviennent humain et dans le cas de Sanji plus j'écrivais sur lui, plus je remontais en arrière dans son passé, plus j'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir, lui, ses peurs cachées, tout ce qu'il était.

Comme par exemple le souvenir de cette nuit où il a failli mourir noyé, personne ne passerait comme ça au travers, mais la chose n'est pourtant jamais évoquée, alors j'ai voulu le faire ici.

Sinon le « style » des lettres est volontairement simple et pas très recherché, je vois mal Patty en grand auteur, il écrit comme il parle et c'est pour cette raison que ses mots peuvent parfois paraitre trop direct… Mais néanmoins, je pense que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il est le seul à avoir pu rédiger cette lettre, il est autant bouleversé que les autres mais son caractère mal léché lui permet de relater les évènements d'une manière simple et dénuée de fioritures ou de trop de guimauve fondu…. Enfin je ne sais pas trop comme décrire ça, j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Béta - Simplement, les grands auteurs utiliseraient des détours et des métaphores afin 'd'enjoliver' la réalité, alors que l'homme simple qu'est Patty permet une information directe, même si, à travers les mots, on comprend son bouleversement.  
J'ai juste, Omya-chan ?  
Ma béta tu es trop forte, c'est exactement ce que mon esprit embrouillé essayait de dire, il faut le pardonner le pauvre, il n'a jamais été très doué pour traduire en un français correcte le flot de pensée qui le traverse.

Ah et puis pour le titre je voulais garder cette symbolique entre les sentiments de Sanji, le fait qu'il se sente à la fois perdu et libre d'une certaine manière, comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan ;). (MERCI ESTRELLA !)

Bon et bien voilà, merci encore à Nathdawn pour cette idée et je lui souhaite bien du courage à elle ainsi qu'aux autres juges, à savoir: Hasegawa-Chwan, Hinukoï, Lisen-Chan et Maxxi-X, pour départager tout ce beau monde x) ! Avouez qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ait un côté maso les filles, pour le coup je n'aimerais pas être à votre place xD !

Bref, je vous laisse taper vos reviews maintenant xp !

Bye~~~


End file.
